


Space: The Friggin' Frontier

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on a spaceship could easily be mistaken for a soap opera...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space: The Friggin' Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted: "SPN characters as StarTrek officers, whichever series. Go!"
> 
> (I leave it up to the reader to decide who the doctor is...)

“Dean, seriously, can you save your little pet project for later? This is kinda important.”

Scowling, Dean clambered out from the innards of the monstrosity he was building to face Sam. “So’s this! The higher-ups have been yelling about faster and sturdier runabouts for months now. Everyone else leaves us in their wake when it comes to small utility vessels!”

“But come on, we might never see another anomaly like this! We need those sensors back up for accurate readings! You can work on your puddlejumper anytime.”

“Excuse you,” Dean snarled. “This baby is gonna be the prototype for a whole new class. The Impala!” he declared dreamily.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Whatever, it’s not gonna get you into Castiel’s pants anyway. He doesn’t care about mechanics.”

Dean sputtered. “That’s not… it’s not about… Cas doesn’t… it’s not like that,” he concluded weakly.

“Riiight. That color on your face is just like the red light blinking when I try to use the forward sensor array. So please, for the love of Captain Harvelle, could you please just… fix it?”

As if summoned by name’s mention a voice interrupted them. “Captain to Engineering.”

“Chief Winchester here. How can I help you Captain?”

“Why are my sensors still down?”

Dean sent Sam an alarmed glare. “Sorry Captain, I was only just made aware there was a problem.”

“Is Commander Winchester with you by any chance?”

“He is, sir.”

“Commander, if you could join me on the bridge and this time not stop for an extended break in sick-bay on the way, that would be much appreciated.”

“Of course, Captain. It won’t happen again,” Sam said, the color on his face almost matching Dean’s.

“See that it doesn’t. Harvelle out.”

The brothers shared a look, the silence awkward until Dean cleared his throat. “Next time we’re off duty, I’ll ask Cas for a drink if you’ll ask out the good doctor.”

“Deal,” Sam said tightly before rushing off to the bridge.

Dean cast one longing look at the half-finished vessel in the cargo bay. “Soon, baby,” he said and patted the hull before heading for the sensor array.

 

End.


End file.
